The Shining Star
This is a collab between Peacey and Racer Allegiances CloudClan Leader:'Petalstar - pale ginger shecat '''Deputy:'Mothfire - brown tom 'Medicine Cat:'Sunwatcher - bright ginger tom '''Warriors: Goldensun - golden brownish she-cat Heavytail-white tom with a black tail Honeyflare-brown she-cat Gorsepelt- orange tom with a white muzzle(Apprentice:Whitepaw) Larchfoot-gray tabby she-cat Skydapple-white and gray tom(Apprentice:Hailpaw) Thunderwind-brown and white tom Maplelight-ginger she-cat Meltedsnow-ginger tom(Apprentice:Beetlepaw) Nightstep-gray tom with black paws Quickwater-light gray tabby she-cat(Apprentice:Shypaw) Pouncebird-brown tom Whiskerheart-black tom with a white dash on his chest Apprentices: Whitepaw-pale gray she-cat Hailpaw-dark gray and black tom Beetlepaw-brown and ginger tom Shypaw-blue-gray she-cat Queens: Dappleflower-tortoiseshell she-cat;mother to Fallowkit and Bumblekit Wetpetal-whiteish gray tabby she-cat;mother to Ivykit Kits: Fallowkit - gray tabby she-cat Bumblekit-ginger and black tom Swiftkit-white and gray tom Vixenkit-brown and white she-cat Ivykit-pitch black she-cat Elders:'Grayfeather-gray tom with a shredded ear Harebrush-brown she-cat with a gray muzzle LakeClan '''Leader:'Sandstar 'Deputy:'Appleflight 'Medicine Cat:'Smallfeather '''Warriors: Frostheart Blueflower Shadetail Fernstripe Vineleaf Slatepelt Blossomwing Ravenleap Grassfall Apprentices: Queens: Kits: Elders: TBC Prologue - Peacey "Rowanwhisker, Sunwatcher will help you. Just hold on!" Pleaded a young queen. Tears were rushing down her cheeks as her mate laid dying. His fur slashed open and bleeding heavily. The handsome ginger tom shook his head sadly. The shrieks of battle seemed to be quieter for Dappleflower. "Im sorry, Dappleflower. I will watch over you from StarClan. I will love you forever." The queen looked at her denmate with a blurry vision. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, her voice merely a whisper. Rowanwhisker smiled sadly. "Raise our kits with love. Shield them from war. Remember that I love you." Dappleflower looked down at her belly. Her kits were due in the next half moon. Rowanwhisker let out a small sigh and was silent. The queen stared at his body for a few moments then realized everything. "No. No! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" The young warrior, who had been given his name only ten moons ago, who had fell in love with the eldest apprentice, who fought many battles loyaly, was dead. The kits would grow up without ever knowing their father. "Why? Why? StarClan! Answer me, WHY?! Why did you do this to me?!" Chapter One - Racer Fallowkit peered out of the nursery. Her mother, Dappleflower, nudged her a bit. "Go on."she encouraged. "Look around camp." Fallowkit nodded hesitantly. It was her first time out of the nursery. Her brother, Bumblekit, was already out there, playing with a scrap of moss. "Ok." Fallowkit mewed. She squinted her eyes at the bright sun. Padding over to Bumblekit, suddenly the moss hit her in the side of her head. "Oops!"Bumblekit chuckled. "It's not funny!"Fallowkit growled indignantly. "You wanna see what is?" Bumblekit asked. Before Fallowkit could respond, Bumblekit gave a giant leap and slammed into Fallowkit. "Ha!"meowed Bumblekit triumphantly."You didn't see that coming did you?" "Get off me you great lump!"Fallowkit protested."I'll turn into a leaf if you keep squashing me!" Bumblekit stepped off Fallowkit and she caught a breath. She swiped playfully a Bumblekit. He dodged backwards but lost his balance and toppled over. "Training already?"a large brown tom walked over to them."You've got 5 moons before you're apprenticed." "Who are you?"asked Fallowkit. "I'm Mothfire, CloudClan's deputy."the tom answered. "Hi Mothfire!"Bumblekit squeaked. "You two remind me of your father. He was practicing battle moves as soon as he opened his eyes."Mothpelt sighed nostagicly. Fallowkit had heard stories of her father, Rowanwhisker. Dappleflower said he died in a battle saving her. She also said he was very sweet and would have loved her and Bumblekit very much. "Mothfire's giving us a tour!"Bumblekit's squeal broke her thoughts. Mothfire led them to the leader's den, which was a small cave on the cliff, covered with moss. A beautiful pale ginger she-cat emerged from the den. "That's Petalstar."Mothflight seemed to read her mind."And over there is Sunwatcher, the medicine cat." Fallowkit turned her head to see the golden tom. Mothfire showed them the apprentices den. "Thats were you'll sleep once you're apprentices."he mewed. A small she-cat popped out. "Whitepaw!"Mothfire growled."Were is Gorsepelt! You're supposed to be training!" "Sorry Mothfire."Whitepaw mewed, looking embarrassed. Mothfire nodded and gestured the Fallowkit and Bumblekit. Next, Mothfire brought them to the elders den. A old gray tom lumbered past them. He snorted and fell asleep. "Don't mind Grayfeather."mewed a brown she-cat."He's always like that. They were about to look at the warriors den but some cats burst into camp. "What frightened your fur?!"Mothfire demanded. A golden she-cat, eyes blazing, spoke,"It's LakeClan, I think they might attack again!" Chapter Two - Peacey Dappleflower stifled a gasp and picked up both kits by their scruff. Petalstar cleared her throat. "What makes you say that, Goldensun?" She asked, her fur brisling. "LakeClan is very dangerous. In the last season they attacked twice and more than one of our warriors died." Fallowkit looked up at her mother. That was when my father died. In a battle with LakeClan. Dappleflower nodded sadly and took her kits to the nursery. "Dontt worry. Illl come back soon." She said and she padded out. One of the older kits, Vixenkit, started crying. Bumblekit padded up to her. "Dontt worry! Itl be okay!" The shekit turned away from him. "What do you know? We both have lost one our parents to LakeClan. Next my father will die, or your mother." In a battle shortly after Rowanwhisker's death, Snowruby died protecting her kits. Vixenkit and her brother, Swiftkit, were old enough to live without milk from their mother when that happened. "Dontt give up hope! Or say my mommy will die! Or say your daddy will die!" Fallowkit jumped to her paws in anger. "Our paretts were great warriors! If they didntt die, we wouldntt be here!" Swiftkit popped out of his nest. "Why all of the yelling? Itss not even sunhigh!" He complained. Vixenkitt batted his ear playfully. "Hey, mousebrain, we should still act like kits when we can! Did you hear?" "Hear what? What happened?" He asked. "LakeClan might attack again!" Exclaimed Vixenkit. Swiftkit gasped. "LakeClan killed our mother! If they attack illl shred them all to bits!" He was at his paws, eyes blazing with fury. His fur was brisling angrily. "No, you wontt." Said a silver queen. Her kits were a bit older than Fallowkit, but younger than Vixenkit. "Imm sorry Wetpetal. I just am upset that they killed my mother." the queen smiled simpatheticly. "We all are upset. But you should atleastt be an older apprentice before you take on any cat from LakeClan. They are dirty murderurs." Her kit, Ivykit, bounced up. "What do you know? Maybe they arentt as evil as you think." Fallowkit rolled her eyes at the "stupid" kit. "And what do you know? You haventt lost a parent to LakeCl-" The rumbling of many paws drowned out her voice. Shrieks of battle started to erupt everywhere. Wetpetal called out for all of the kits to get close to her. Dappleflower ran in and hid her kits in the back of the nursery. Bumblekit looked, nervously, at Fallowkit. "Maybe she will today." Chapater Three - Racer Fallowkit peeked out. Cats were everywhere, some she didn't recognize. Those must be LakeClan. ''she thought. She saw Mothfire tussling with a swift tortoiseshell. Fallowkit could hear him yowling,"What is the meaning of this Appleflight?! Why do you attack us?!" "We need the territory."Appleflight snarled."Our clan is the largset, and we need more prey!" "Why us?"growled Mothfire."Why not RoseClan or FeatherClan?" "They're too wary."Appleflight shot back."They expect attacks. You are always taken by surprise!" Mothfire smiled cleverly. "We have our methods." With that he struck a blow across Appleflight's chest. Yowling, the ginger she-cat hurled herself at Mothfire. Fallowkit squealed at the blood pooling from both cats. A brown tom heard the noise and turned his head. He sped towards Fallowkit. Her eyes widened as the claws unsheathed and the teeth bared. The cat got closer, and closer. All of the sudden, Dappleflower jumped over her and pulled the tom down. She hissed in the tom's ear"This is what you get for trying to harm my daughter!" and she slashed his thoat. He made a gurgling noise before falling limp. To Fallowkit's horror, Dappleflower was greatly injured. Shrieking, she ran over to her. By the time she got there, her mother was unconscious. "Sunwatcher!"she yowled to the tom."Dappleflower is hurt!" Within seconds he was dragging Dappleflower to the den. Mothfire moved like lightning, smacking away a tom that was trying to get to the medicine cat. Once she was sure Dappleflower was safe, she watched Petalstar grab a white she-cat and toss her into another LakeClan cat. LakeClan was fierce, but the warriors of CloudClan drove them back. Some already retreated, some were dead, leaving a few still fighting. Eventually Appleflight cried,"Reatreat LakeClan!" and the cats ran off. She looked around camp, gulping at some of the motionless bodies. She saw Larchfoot lying limp on the ground, with Beetlepaw next to her. Gorsepelt lay on his side, blood flowing from his deep wounds. Fallowkit saw Whitepaw crouched over him, grief overwhelming her for her dead mentor. Panicking, she went to check on Dappleflower. "Is she okay?"she whispered to Sunwatcher. "She was bad wounds."the medicine cat replied grimmly. "But I've patched them with cobwebs. And I gave her a poppy seed to help her rest." Fallowkit sighed with relief and padded over to the nursery. Bumblekit and the others were huddled in a corner with Wetpetal. "Is Dappleflower alright?"asked Bumblekit. "She's sleeping in Sunwatcher's den."Fallowkit explained."Her wounds are deep, but she'll be fine." "I hope so."Bumblekit prayed. "Petalstar has lost a life."Mothfire reported. "She is recovering in her den, and I have disscussing something with her. I'd like to make Whitepaw a warrior." Whitepaw blinked, surprised. "Whitepaw, you fought bravely in the battle. You have just lost your mentor, but Petalstar and I belive you are ready. I Mothfire, deputy of CloudClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior, in her turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do."Whitepaw mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Whiteblaze. StarClan honors your courage and endurance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan."Mothfire finished, "Whiteblaze! Whiteblaze!" the clan cheered. Fallowkit noticed Shypaw and Hailpaw enviously watching the ceremony. Waiting for their own. Though she could also sense grief, coming from them, plus their mother, Honeyflare, for their brother Beetlepaw. Night fell quickly, and the bodies were arranged for their vigils. Dappleflower seemed to be doing well enough to pay her respects to the fallen warriors. "Why can't we stay for the vigils?"Bumblekit complained. "You have to sleep."Dappleflower replied. "I don't want you to be grumpy tomorrow." Bumblekit rolled his eyes but Dappleflower didn't notice. Fallowkit yawned. She was tired. She could tell Bumblekit was too. Curling up in her nest, she saw Whiteblaze out on her vigil, with some others mourning their clanmates. Yawning again, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Chapter Four - PeaceyCategory:CollabsCategory:Peacey's FanficsCategory:Fanfics By Racer "Guys! Guys! Guys! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Exclaimed a lump of red fur, almost a moon later. Fallowkit opened one eye and sighed. "We get it. You are one day closer to your apprentice ceremony. Big deal." Mumbled Bumblekit. Swiftkit padded up to them too and shook his head exitedlyy. "Itss today! I just cantt wait!" He yelled. Bumblekit got to his paws, rather slowly but his sister was up in a flash. "Congratulations! Youlll be able to sleep on the apprentice den and learn how to fight and hunt and get a cool mentor!" Swiftkit puffed up his chest proudly. "You heard what Wetpetal said. I have to be an apprentice to fight ''LakeClan. We will be able to avenge our mother now." Said Vixenkit all of a sudden sadly. Then she smiled and bounced out of the nursery. "Well, shess moody." Muttered Bumblekit